


Memories

by MarvelisLife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, Bromance, Memories, Thor Feels, a special dagger, before avengers, brother's in arms, fight of a life time, set after the first Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes a road down memory lane and remembers a time before Loki fell off the bifrost and before he found out he wasn't his brother involving fighting with his friends and a small trinket given to him to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

            Thor and Loki were heading over to the training room to practice more for the battle field. Loki promised Thor he would come with him to practice his fighting skills with his brother instead of working on his sorcery like he would’ve like. Today was different, Thor knew it was Loki’s private time but he dragged him along any way. Already annoyed for coming he also had to deal with Thor’s friends. Loki honestly could care less about his obnoxious friends-their loud strides across the hall or their booming voices through the banquet room-but they were getting on his nerves and he wanted to snap every last one of their necks.  Thor was practicing with his axe on a dummy, swinging at it ferociously like an animal. Loki practiced with his sword  with a royal guard of the palace playing defense while the guard played offense. The warriors three and Sif walked in as the two were training carrying their echoing laughter with them throughout the dome shaped room causing the sound to enhance once they were inside the room.

          “Lady Sif and the warriors three, my friends,” Thor paced over to them greeting them graciously while Loki kept to his training.

          “I can see Loki’s not in the mood to greet us, must be the time of the month,” Sif said jokingly making everyone snicker except Hogun. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder dying from laughter before straightening up. Loki growled silently switching to offense and attacking quite rough on the guard as he tried his best to block the attacks.

          “But I bet you wouldn’t know what that’s like sir Sif,” Thor choked back a laugh while the rest started laughing making Loki smirk with satisfaction.

          “Good one brother,” he removed his hand from her shoulder, she grew with frustration and embarrassment as her face began to turn a light shade of red, “ oh Sif don't tell me you're offended,” she huffed trying to keep her composure,” twas’ only a joke Lady Sif Loki knows you as a fair maiden.” He stared into her eyes sorrowfully, he kissed her knuckles apologetically. Sif smiled before removing her hand out of his grasp, Loki rolled his eyes as he watch. By now he had sent the guard off to do his regular duty as the inferior while he listen to the conversation going on beside him, “what brings my good friends over to the palace, I thought you had to battle at Grim?”

          “They’re signing a peace treaty so we sought to see our friends lord Loki and lord Thor.  We didn't think Loki would be with you in the training room,” Fandral said laughing to himself, “I would've thought he was practicing his magic tricks, pulling rabbits out of hats and what not,” Thor walked over to his brother who was clearly annoyed by their presence.  Thor stood beside his brother grabbing his shoulder swaying him back in forth as he spoke.

            “Well if you're here to stay, then please join I and my brother in training and maybe we can spar against one another,” Loki rolled his eye feeling apathetic about this whole thing. He wandered off to another section of the room to practice using his daggers.

            “Oh no, if I was to battle with one of you I'd sit on you including Thor,” Volstagg said stepping closer to Thor.

            “Hogun wouldn’t be able to block my attacks and he'd go down quick,” Fandral said turning to Hogun who was glaring at him but said nothing.

            “I wouldn’t want to cut a strand off that pretty little head of yours,” Sif  grinned watching Loki as his lips turned to a thin line.

            “I’ve cut your hair before and I'll do it again,”  he said nonchalantly stepping down from the arena walking towards Sif. She backed away keeping her distance while also keeping her placidity. Loki glowered her glaring when Thor went in between the two pushing them away from each other.

            “Please friends must we argue-”

            “I’m leaving for my studies like I had plan to do,” he walked towards the exit Thor not bothering to stop him but feeling hurt about it. He wasn't going to stop his little brother, he knew his brother wanted to spend some time alone but just wanted to hang around with his brother like when they were younger. Lately he’s been distant, keeping away from him especially when he was around other people. Sif knew part of it was her fault and she could see the disappointment in Thor’s expression and sadness of his brother's absence. She felt a bit of guilt and she knew she had to make it right, she quickly came up with an idea to bring Loki back.

            “Fight me-” she said quick watching Loki turn his head looking over his shoulder to see her expression as he stopped dead in his tracks, “I mean fight us,” she signaled the warriors three they were confused at first but ended up following her lead, “if you defeat all of us, you can leave for your studies but if one of us get you down to the ground you have to have buy each of us a round of mead, for which you stay here.” He turned around grinning wickedly.

            “And what make you so sure you’ll win,” he smirked staring her down.

            “It’s four against one I'm pretty sure we can get you down,” she looked at Thor who was starting to smile giving her a slight of confidence, “do you accept,” she had her hand out smirking as well. Loki was hesitant but he shook her hand ending with a nod. Thor fell with enthusiasm sitting down on a bench to watch the rounds rage on, “here's how it's going to go, each person gets a round so if at least one of us gets him down it’s an automatic win while he has to get all of us down for him to win,” they all nodded their heads,” alright gents, choose your weapon,” they scatter about the place picking their best weapon to fight with. Volstagg picked the battle ax while Fandral picked a sword. Hogun snatched the flail off the wall coming to the middle of the room. Loki stood in the center with a sword in his hand living at his finger waiting patiently for them to be ready. Fandral decided between Sif that he would go first, stepping into the center of the room Thor stood watching closely to the battle.

            “I’ll try and go easy on you, wouldn't want to scar that precious face of yours,” Fandral was cocky too cocky and Loki was going to use that to his advantage. Loki mugged him before picking up his sword and smirking, “ready?”

             “Ready when you are Fandral,” he wanted to kill the warriors three cold blooded for satisfaction but he supposed seeing them all fall to their knees in desperation would be as equally satisfying. Sif banged on the gong starting the brawl. Both circled the arena Loki staring deep into Fandral’s eyes before Fandral ran upon him, his sword lifted in the air. Loki placed his sword above him to block the attack that was placed in front of him as he shoved Fandral with his sword across the arena. They rushed towards each other clanking their swords together meeting eye contact. Fandral smiled with enthusiasm and joy while Loki was grinning wickedly. Loki removed his, planning to swing below but Fandral hopped back looking a bit surprised, “if you to play rough I'd be happy to obliged,” Fandral said with his weapon pointing at Loki. He ran up to him, and swung left to right causing Loki to block every move until they were at a halt, swords clashed against each other. Fandral pushed down as hard as he could  having his usual cocky expression when he believed he had control of the battle, but Loki had control over this battle, and he knew keeping his feet planted on the ground, he shoved Fandral making him stumble then grabbing the blade of his weapon  impelled the flat surface into Fandral. Though he would have like to use the end of his blade and plummet it into his stomach he decided to go easy on Fandral since he found him the weakest of the warriors three, Fandral fell to the ground with a loud thud falling onto his bottom and dropping his sword, Loki smirked looking down at him before lifting his to see Sif who was watching in puzzle then to his brother who was in shock like everyone else. The room was silent at first but then the noise of his brother's booming voice roared and echoed in the room with cheer and excitement.

          “That's what I call a fight, Loki you scoundrel-” he started laughing, “who knew you had it in you. Fandral’s in so much shock,” Thor sat down laughing into his hands as he cooled down. Thor’s laughter made Loki smile at his brother and it made him prideful.

          “Beginners luck, who's next,” Volstagg stepped in the middle holding his ax with both hands. Fandral stood on his own brushing the dirt off his armor.

           “Is that a smile I see Loki, seems you may be enjoying yourself more than you had attended,” Loki’s smile began to fade when he realized it was noticed by Volstagg. Sif waited for them to get settled before hitting the gong starting the battle.

            “The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” Loki was going to use weight against him to get him down which he found was going to be an easy task.

             “Fandral was just a warm up my friend but now it's time for a real challenge,” Fandral was offended by his statement but he didn't argue. Loki decided to attack first since it was part of his plan. He was going to attack low and he made it obvious he was. He clashed his sword against the ax keeping it from hitting him. Volstagg lifted his ax ready to swing when Loki backed away from him. They made alight eye contact before Loki ran towards him again, Volstagg saw this opportunity to slam down on the fellow waiting for the right chance but once Loki was close enough he completely missed. Loki slid under the huge beast past him, he quickly stood behind him before going for an attack. Sif was in awe while Thor’s jaw was to the floor to see his brother be so resilient. Loki shifted his body towards Volstagg who was in surprise of his movement. Pulling out a few of his daggers and threw them in a distinct place aiming for Volstagg. He made sure it didn't puncture him but it did scraped against his skin. Volstagg felt a stinging sensation passing through his face and watched as one of Loki's dagger passed him. It hit the wall directly above Sif’s head, she was in shock but he didn't care. Thor picked the dagger out the wall not paying attention to Sif and kept it with putting it in his pocket. Volstagg wiped the blood that dripped down his face looking flabbergasted by Loki's attack. Loki used his sword and swung at Volstagg making him lose balance but he was able to use his ax to fix himself. He slammed the ax down on the ground causing a crack in the ground but Loki held a strong stance and ran towards him almost full force.

           “You shouldn’t have done that,” Loki heard the anger in his tone of voice which he expected which is why he did it but he could also tell Volstagg wasn’t bothered by a measly scratch on his face. When Loki thought of battle, he expected injuries and wounds and if Thor’s friend couldn’t grasp that idea then they should’ve already died on the field. Loki reached for the ax and gripped the handle and pulled it from the crack it was budged in. Volstagg tried grabbing Loki from the side of him and get his weapon back.

           “Loki is going all around him, like he's-”

           “My brother thinks ahead, he usually make inferences long before an event has happened. It’s just a gift he has,” Thor said to Sif looking back at the fight while smiling. Sif still watched Thor then looked down at his hands. His thumbs rubbed against the blade of the dagger he snatched off the wall, she looked closely at it and it had some sort of writing on it. She wanted to get closer but she had to watch the fight. She turned back to the fight contemplating the dagger in Thor’s hand and what was written on it. Loki threw the ax at Volstagg distracting him then Slammed his body against his knocking him off his feet. Volstagg hit the floor back first laying there in shock. Thor jumped up cheering his brother on once again making Loki smile but he quickly changed his expression before anyone else could notice.

          “It's okay Volstagg, you were just a warm up,” Fandral stood above Volstagg who was breathing heavily before reaching out and giving him a hand. Volstagg stood walking slowly to the bench next to Thor.

           “Your brother was everywhere, I was afraid I'd lose track of him,” he rested his back against the wall. Loki combed his now messy hair back with his hand.

          “Who's next, I want to get this over as quickly as possible,” Loki combed through his hair once more, Sif seeing Thor who was holding tightly on the dagger. She was still puzzled, part of her wanted to just read Thor’s thought she just couldn't tell what was going on in his head like she usually could tell, something was a bit different in him, in that moment. Hogun stepped up next, swinging his flail as he walked, Loki was a little surprised to see Hogun walk in the middle, “I didn't think you'd want to participate in such an idiotic event such as this,” he turned to Thor then back to Loki nodding his head, “well then, let's make this quick,” out of the warriors three he actually respected Hogun, he was never able to find his Achilles heel finding fascinating and since he barely talked or showed emotion he was mysterious, he usually kept to himself which is what Loki liked about him. Still he hung around moronic imbeciles who no doubt annoy him, but his loyalty was also with them which Loki respected.

           Sif sauntered her way toward the gong quite hesitantly but she banged against it causing the battle to begin. She was starting to get worried that they'll lose and Thor would leave her again because of Loki. Hogun took no time  in conversing and attacked first, his flail extending its chain to reach Loki. It's blades retracted back into itself so it wouldn't cause horrible damage. Loki missed it by an inch jumping out of the way of it coming back to Hogun. He swung again at a faster rate in which Loki had to move swiftly to escape. The ball hit the ground next to his foot, Hogun turned, swinging the ball around to gain momentum and striked. Loki mostly was avoiding or blocking the attacks since Hogan gave him no time to think of what to do. Hogun targeted him again smashing into the floor. Loki looked at the ball planted into the ground realizing what he'd have to do if he wanted to get Hogun down. He had to wait the right moment to strike but if he would have missed his shot, he’d end up getting hit with the weapon held in his hand. Hogun unstuck his flail swing it in a circular motion beside him. Loki stood there on the edge and dropped his sword holding up his fist and his feet heavily planted. Hogan saw in confusion but didn’t questioned it, he swung again with more force expecting it to hit Loki and knock him off his feet. The ball aimed for him but he didn’t move an inch for his spot. Once the ball was close enough for Loki to reach, he shifted slightly and took his in, kicking the star away from him. Hogun missed the recoil by inches and was left shocked but showing little emotions of it. Loki got closer waiting for another attack, Hogun swung again but this time Loki latched onto the flail and tugged on it pulling Hogun forward. He snatched it out of his hand and attacked at a faster rate than before, Loki expected him to do this and dodged every one. At this point it was almost like a routine in a performance they’ve been working for the past month and now they were doing a run through of it. Loki grabbed the ball again tugging at it again to get Hogun closer without Hogun realizing what Loki was doing. There pace quicken as he merged both him kicking and grabbing the the end of the flail, finally Loki grabbed the whole thing and snatch it out of his hand and swung back at Hogun. Hogun backed away from getting hit, Loki swung at him until it hit the ground, “I just want you to know, that it’s nothing personal,” he lifted the handle causing the flail to hit hogan on his bottom jaw. Hogun held closely to his mouth feeling light headed  from the agonizing pain he felt. Blood drooled out of his mouth and he spit out a chipped tooth, already disoriented from the pain he felt on his lower mouth, he was vulnerable for any attack which is what Loki did and pushed him to the ground. No one spoke as they saw Hogan twitch slightly from pain, Loki lent him a hand hoping he’d accept the gesture. Hogun sat up watching his hand while holding on to his mouth, he wiped some of the blood smeared to the side of his mouth before taking the hand and getting help to stand. He stared at Loki who was honestly a bit worried, but Hogan smiled showing his bloody teeth and gums then looking at everyone else with the smile planted on his face. He started laughing quite hysterical making each warrior chuckle halfheartedly still not certain what Hogan was feeling.

          “That was a good battle my friend,” he said shaking Loki’s hand and nodding then patting his back before leaving the arena and sitting by the bench and conversing with Fandral and Volstagg.

           “Are you alright, you took a meat swing by your flail?” Fandral asked trying to see any expression.

          “I am fine my friends, I may be missing a tooth or two but other than that I shall be fine,” they nodded their heads feeling reassured to relax again. Thor looked at his friends still conversing while Sif was getting ready to go up next, he smiled once he saw that everyone was fine and looked towards his brother who was as well watching. Loki saw as Thor looked at him and turned around away from his brother to avoid eye contact.

            Sif stepped into the middle of the room holding a shield and sword. Loki furrowed his eyebrows watching her skeptically. He read her expressions like a book, filled with anger and slight worrisome he knew exactly what to do to defeat her, “the moment of truth.”

            “Or lies whatever fits the description,” Sif wanted to beat him down but it seemed the three battles from earlier doesn’t even have him breaking a sweat which worried her. He looked at her coolly, Fandral walked over to the gong and turned to Loki. He nodded his head giving him the signal to bang on it, Sif eyed Fandral with irritation.

             “The final battle be prepared to lose this,” he fixed his sleeve to be straight. Sif growled quietly as she lifted her shield then  him with all her force. Of course he moved out of the way causing her to stumble, “your emotions deceive you,” he didn't attack her but just stood in his place. Sif clashed swords with his trying to keep her cool but it obviously wasn't working. She never really mind Loki on days like these, where he wanted to be antisocial but if he had upset Thor then she had a problem. She swung under which he had to jump back for. She kept her focus saying no word as she striked. Loki either dodged or blocked her attacks keeping his distance. Not paying attention Sif took the opportunity to hit him with her shield. She upper cut him with it damaging his jaw, “I see you’re not afraid to get violent-” he said gripping his jaw and shifting it left to right

          “If that's what you call violent-”

          “I’d consider that verbal, I can do so much more to you,” Sif's eye grew wide realizing exactly what he meant. Loki grin while her face flushed with embarrassment distracting her from what was happening in front of her. He slammed his shoulder right into her, she fell but quickly recovered  using her sword for balance. “You're not going to give up so easily like the rest are you,” she made no sudden movement, “no matter,” he attacked her but he blocked it, “I can still get you down.” Sif tried smacking him with her shield but he blocked it, she stepped back again to charge at him and he crossed his arms in front of him to lessen the impact. Sif made it as though she was defending herself giving the perfect opportunity to strike but in mid attack she swung her sword and ended up slicing at his chest. The wound went up from his chest down to his stomach. Though his armor protected him from being severely damaged, it still caused a wound that possibly could lead to a scar in the future.  Everyone was shocked to see Loki in hurt, he stop there staring at the bleeding wound. Thor leaned in closer to see what was going happen, if his brother was going to call it off or not. Sif was a little surprised herself and not knowing the expression placed on Loki’s face she was also cautious and kept her shield up. He lifted his head his arms apart from each other looking at Sif now, “out of all the people,” he held on tightly to his sword. The statement left her with confusion not understanding what he had meant. He charged at her with the weapon and at the right moment he swung upwards hitting her shield but the force made her unbalanced then a forceful kick came and knocked her down her feet. He placed his foot firmly on top of her shield which kept her down, “do you give up,” he paid no mind of his wound smiling wickedly at her.

           “Not by the likes of you,” she hopped back up holding only her sword and leaving her shield behind. “I will cease to succumb defeat,” standing her ground she felt confidence again knowing as long as she fought back she would win this. Feeling the sign of adrenaline course through her, she ran at Loki her sword in front of her and with a smirk she swung at him repeatedly. Few times she could catch glimpse of Thor who she now realizing was calling out a name. Focused so much on the fight she wasn't hearing any outside noises, other than Loki’s smooth but annoying voice. She started tuning in while Loki was busy trying to keep her off his back using his sword to protect him from Sif.

            “Show them what the Odinson family can do,” Thor called out to Loki raising his fist in the air. Loki who became filled with confusion and for first time he looked distinctly at his brother. Throwing him off for a whirl giving Sif the right opportunity to get him down.  Sif swung down targeting his back and hitting a weak point but when she was close enough he latched onto her wrist which held her sword. He turned his head sharply staring down into her eyes. She kept her strong posture but his grasp was tight, bound to move she was stopped when he twisted her arm back.

             “Give up now and I won’t snap it,” if he slammed his hand down at her elbow, her bone would snap into two making her incapable of fighting but he wanted to make this difficult for her.

           “You're not going to win this, I'm not giving in until every bone in my body is broken,” she twisted her body back so her arm wasn't on the verge of breaking trying to get loose of his hold but he was not letting go. Sif tossed her sword into her free hand to strike but he shoved her away from him.

          “Thor now,” he tossed the dagger he held in his hand towards Loki which he caught it throwing straight at Sif splitting her armor near her diaphragm and puncturing her skin knocking the wind out of her. The force and momentum hitting her chest gave her a sharp pain that went up her spine from the aching pain. Loki swept his foot under her to trip her causing her to fall on her back. Loki pulled the dagger out of her diaphragm seeing if she was going to stand back up but all she did was clutch her stomach in pain squeezing it tightly. Fandral stepped into the field helping Sif to her feet, holding on to her stomach she straightened up to look at Loki who was smirking. Thor stepped in the field as well as the rest of the warriors. Sif glared at Loki but she couldn't look at Thor feeling too hurt on what side he had chose, and felt frustrated that it wasn't hers.

           “I declare the winner of this battle to be Loki Odinson,” Thor grasp his wrist holding the dagger he had gave him lifting his arm with his in cheer of his brother's win, “twas’ a good fight, you played well brother and you as well Sif you took a hard blow to the chest and the warrior's three did a tremendous job but ultimately it was the Odinson’s who won this battle,” still holding onto Loki's wrist he looked into his brother eyes in glee and pride. The warrior's three turned to each other before clapping for Loki.

         “Thor's right, you fought well Loki,” Fandral said nodding his head graciously, “you're ready for war any day.”

           “I could've put up a better fight but I wanted to be nice,” Volstagg said crossing his arms.

          “No you wouldn't have trust me, I know,” Hogun said slightly pushing Volstagg while chuckling. Hearing this surprised Loki he expected them to be more upset towards him but they seemed more obliged than upset. Puzzled, he saw Sif in the back shaking her head in denial.  Soon she stepped in front of the warriors three staring at Loki directly still glaring. Everyone stayed silent as she stood in front of them and even Thor backed up from his brother behind him.

          “Well played my good friend,” she genuinely smiled as she stuck her hand out for a shake. Hesitantly he took it but she tugged him getting him closer then punching his stomach causing him to bend forward in surprise and pain, “and that’s for stabbing me,” she grinned backing from him crossing her arms. Loki looked down at the floor before laughing subtly before it became louder until everyone started laughing themselves. Thor ended the laughter grabbing his brother's shoulder shaking him again.

         “Well Loki fair is fair, you can spend the rest of the day with your sorcery,” everyone became silent again as they remember what the deal was. Even Loki’s laughter came to a halt as he realized that he won the deal. Watching everyone stare at him he stood erect his expression serious.

           “I suppose I couldn’t spend one afternoon surrounded by my friends,” he said smiling with them before seeing his brother’s smile in happiness. He knew later on he'd probably regret it but he was in too much of a good mood to think now and decided to go with his instincts.

           “Then it's settled, we shall celebrate your victory with some mead.” Keeping his arm around Loki’s shoulder, they all followed the two brothers to the banquet hall for mead, “something ran through my mind as I watched you battle. Why didn't you just use magic to defeat them instead of your bare hands?” Thor realized Sif never said he couldn't use magic in the fight and he could've easily finished them off with it.

           “To prove a point,” he realized knowing he could've used magic but he also knew it be more satisfying to fight them with pure skill, “expect pain to you when you insult the royal family.”

          “Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Loki handed him the dagger back to him giving him a chance to read it, “brother’s in arm,” he said what read on the dagger in a cursive writing looking at his brother who couldn’t stop smiling at the dagger, “now stop smiling, you look like a buffoon,” Thor chuckled before putting the dagger in his pocket and looking forward towards the banquet room still holding on to his brother.

          “I shall treasure this as a trinket forever,” The warriors three walked up to the brothers conversing with them about other events that have happened in their life and other times they spent with each other making few jokes  of course at Loki’s expense but getting drunk in the end.

         

            Thor sat at the steps of the spiral stairs that led to the rooms in Stark’s tower. He remember that memory from years ago and he still kept the dagger his brother had gave him, his thumb placed to the side of the writing reading it over again in his head. The dagger now had a chain drilled into so he could hook it onto his pants whenever they had left for battle. After his brother fell off the bifrost he kept all the little things he gave to Thor close to him to remember. It’s been a year now since he was considered dead and it’s honestly been heart aching and that was one of the few good memories he could remember of his brother. Tony rushed in coming up to Thor in his iron man suit.

         “There’s hydra agents surrounding the building with there _special_ technology. I think being funded by aim doesn’t make anything _special_ but we could use some muscle to take care of the mess,” Thor looked at his friend before picking Mjolnir off the ground and standing, “what were you doing,” he looked at the the dagger which had a chipped piece in it.

        “Thinking of memories is all,” he hooked the trinket to the side of his pants as he walked side by Tony, as they took the elevator down the building to the battlefield to stop the hydra agents with the rest of the team keeping his memories close by him the whole way through.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be honest, wanted it to be bloodier and death but the story wasn't matching the bloodshed so I decided make it more friendly so yep.


End file.
